Mutual Feeling
by Elphie Marky
Summary: [FinnyGene Slash] During a game of Blitzball, Finny expresses his feelings for Gene who inturn admits his own. One-shot. Read and review please! EDITED!Chapter 2 is the edited version of chapter one. Flamers need not read
1. Original version

**A/N: I saw a few other Finny/Gene slashes and I decided to write one too. As of right now, I plan on making this a one-shot and only have a half hour to write it. I actually have a test on this book tomorrow, so this is my way of studying. By the way, this is my first slash.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**This is all a flashback, but in the beginning is during Blitzball. It's from Gene's POV.**

**1942**

I caught the ball from Phineas and began running towards the river. Noticing Brinker catching up to me, I tossed the ball to Leper on my left, to avoid being tackled.

"No, Gene, I don't want it." Leper passed it back. We continued tossing the ball back and forth until I finally accepted his pass and sprinted, stopping short of the water.

Bending over while gasping for air, I was tackled by Finny.

"Hey, Finny, what gives?" I fell to the ground hard. _Not that I don't mind this physical contact, _I thought to myself.

The ball had since left my hands and rolled over towards Brinker, who picked it up and ran up the common, the large group of Devon boys following him. I was alone with Finny, who was laying on top of me.

_I better not let my feelings get the best of me, _I thought, about to playfully shove him off. Before I could react, Finny's lips were against mine. I was immediately taken aback by his forwardness. In all the suddenness of this experience, I didn't even think to kiss him back. By the time this factor popped into my head, Finny had pulled out, flashing his trademark smile before standing up and darting after Brinker.

_What was that? _I thought, still confused.

**Later That Night**

I laid in my bed studying for my French test the next day. Finny walked in from the bathroom and tossed his towel over a chair.

"Finny, would you mind quizzing me for the French test?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"Sure, pal." Finny walked over and climbed into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shirtless body and began to passionately _French_ kiss me. This was not what I expected, but I was not going to let this opportunity pass me by. I kissed him back. This led to a night of passionate love.

I remember waking up the next morning with Finny in my arms. I stirred, nudging him gently.

"I love you, Gene, always have," Finny began. "I just couldn't hide it anymore."

"Finny, I've had a feeling for awhile now, I'm just glad it's mutual."

We spent a few more minutes kissing before heading off to class. Needless to say, I failed that exam, but it was worth it.

**Present Day (when Gene goes back to Devon)**

After that night, and that love we shared, I thought I'd love Finny forever. But something in me changed. In late summer, I think of that blissful night, I regret causing my best friend –and first love— to fall out of that stupid tree. Having fifteen years to mature and reflect on that year, I think I'm finally ready to admit that Finny truly was best friend.

**A/N: That took about 20 minutes to write. Sorry if it stinks. Reviews are always nice!**


	2. Edited version

**A/N: After all the helpful constructive criticism and funny flames, I decided that I would edit this and make it better. I'll start by thanking those that reviewed.**

**Lauren and Rocky: hehe thanks!**

**Alexandria Queen of Dreams: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Diglossia: Thanks.**

**Mikki Amboree: hehe my teacher didn't say anything either.**

**Stupid Darn Peninsula: Thanks for saying everything so nicely, unlike others. Yeah I guess they were out of character, my mind was in another place while reading. But thanks for taking the time to read and help me as an author. I'll try and improve it. Thanks!**

**SamUfool: I'm continuing. :) **

**Val Mora: Thanks. You're right, it is kinda boring. I'll use your advice, thanks.**

**Katatafish: Thanks for being honest and apologizing and complimenting.**

**Pbandj44: You're welcome.**

**Pigleywinks: If you don't like slash, don't read it. And slash DOES NOT mock the author. How do you know that John Knowles didn't intend for them to be gay? He might have, he might not have. It was all left up to the reader to interpret and that's how I (and some others) took it. Thanks for reading.**

**Now that that is done, I can get on with the story. I'm posting it as chapter 2 so you can compare if you'd like. I'll try and make it better. Review! Hah, this Authors Note is like a page long!**

**Mutual Feeling: The Revision**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**This is all a flashback, but in the beginning is during Blitzball. It's from Gene's POV.**

**1942**

"Finny, pass it here," I called running a bit ahead of him. He smiled playfully and winked. "C'mon Phineas, I'm serious. Look, I'm open!"

"Calm down, Forrester," Finny chucked the ball my way.

I caught the ball and began running towards the river. Noticing Brinker catching up to me, I tossed the ball to Leper on my left, to avoid being tackled.

"No, Gene, I don't want it." Leper passed it back. We continued tossing the ball back and forth until I finally accepted his pass and sprinted, stopping short of the water.

Bending over while gasping for air, I was tackled by Finny.

"Hey, Finny, what gives?" I fell to the ground hard. _Not that I don't mind this physical contact, _I thought to myself.

The ball had since left my hands and rolled over towards Brinker, who picked it up and ran up the common, the large group of Devon boys following him. I was alone with Finny, who was laying on top of me. The other boys didn't notice us lying in this illicit position because their full attention was dedicated to tackling Brinker, who had possession of the ball.

_I better not let my feelings get the best of me, _I thought, about to playfully shove him off. Before I could react, Finny's lips were against mine. I was immediately taken aback by his forwardness. In all the suddenness of this experience, I didn't even think to kiss him back. By the time this factor popped into my head, Finny had pulled out, flashing his trademark smile before standing up and darting after Brinker.

_What was that? _I thought, still confused.

**Later That Night**

"Whatcha doing, Forrester?" Finny asked, coming back from his chair. He tossed his towel over a chair and sat on the bed.

"Just studying for that big French test tomorrow," I replied, knowing full well that Finny would not be doing the same.

"Like I said before, je ne give a damn pas about le francais," he replied nonchalantly. I couldn't help but letting a smirk form on my lips after that comment.

"Well, I give a damn, so help me study, will you?" I carefully closed the book, using my finger as a book marker, and looked up at him.

"Sure, pal." Finny walked over and climbed into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shirtless body and began to passionately _French_ kiss me. This was not what I expected, but I was not going to let this opportunity pass me by. I kissed him back. I knew it was wrong, sinfully wrong. But it felt so good. I never really liked anyone before. I mean, I had a crush on Sally Baker in fourth grade, but that wasn't _love_. Remembering the butterflies when I saw Sally, I realized that I had those same butterflies when I was around Phineas. As my hands inched down Finny's back, I realized how not me this was. I was never this forward with anyone and had never done anything like this so fast. Finny didn't object so I assumed he liked it. We spent the night kissing and cuddling, but we didn't dare go any further.

I remember waking up the next morning with Finny in my arms. I stirred, nudging him gently.

He opened his eyes and observed the setting. At first he seemed unsure as to why he was in my bed and not his own, but as the answer came to him, a grin spread across his face. "Morning, Gene," he said, climbing out of bed. Walking to his side of the room, he pulled on a fresh t-shirt and came back over. He sat on the edge of my bed and kissed me lightly on the nose. "So was my risk worth it?"

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked, needing to know that I wasn't the only one caught up in these feelings.

"Well, for a month or so now," he replied. "You?"

"Since I met you," I was ashamed. "I was just too shy to say anything. I just figured that you would never do anything _this_ crazy."

"You'd be surprised." We both laughed.

We spent a few more minutes kissing before heading off to class. Needless to say, I failed that test, but it was worth it.

**Present Day (when Gene goes back to Devon)**

That was the night before the accident. We spent the rest of the school day as friends, but as soon as we got to the tree, jealously came over me and I decided that I didn't want to be in his shadow anymore. He'd said that if I really loved him I would do the double jump. And I did really love him, so I agreed to it. But I chickened out and hurt him. If I could take anything back, that would be it. I have come to terms with the fact that I alone am responsible for the demise of my best friend—and first love. But life goes on, and I have to live with it.

**A/N: Did the editing make it better or worse? Please review.**


End file.
